


I Am Drunk! Or Not!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek eyed the boy carefully "Stiles are you drunk?"Stiles hid the bottle of scotch behind his back and shook his head "No.. I'm drunk!" he yelled giggling some more





	I Am Drunk! Or Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles swayed as he knelt down and picked up few stones in his hand. He smiled fondly looking at black pieces of mother nature, finger moving from one stone to another until he found a big piece "Hmm...this one might break Derek's window" he giggled but then made a serious face "No no no... bad boy Stiles! Werewolf will ..not be happy" 

Stiles hicupped smiling doppily as he picked up a tiny pebble "This will do?" he made a face and thought about it "What if Derek doesn't hear it?"

Stiles choosed a middle size of a stone, feeling extremely proud of his quick decision and threw it at Derek's window "Wake up wolfy!" 

Nothing

Stiles threw another stone and yelled "C'mon Derek.. It's an emergency!" 

This time Derek's window popped open and Stiles heard a sleepy but wary voice call out "Stiles?" 

"Yup! All me.... in one piece" Stiles giggled fluttering his eyes but ended closing them both

"Did you throw the stone?" 

Stiles nodded trying hard not to sway "Pretty cool.. aim right?"

"What do you want?" 

"You!" 

"What?" 

"I want to talk to you!" 

"You do know I've a phone which is still working. You could've called me" Derek raised his voice a little 

"This is more fuuunnn!" Stiles wobbled and was about to fall but somehow managed to balanced himself

Derek frowned eyeing the boy carefully "Stiles are you drunk?" 

Stiles hid the bottle of scotch behind his back and shook his head "No..I'm drunk!" he yelled back giggling some more

Derek rolled his eyes and decided to get down. He didn't know why Stiles had drowned himself in alcohol but he surely wasn't going to leave the boy alone, atleast not in his drunken state "Wait right there I'm coming down" 

The hand holding bottle of alcohol was outstretched as Stiles shook his head "No no... Stiles will come up... right up" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Hey I managed... to get to your loft, didn't I" Stiles said proudly "I'm coming okay... don't go anywhere" 

"It's my house you idiot" Derek muttered and was about to go back inside when to his shock he saw Stiles plopped down on the ground and crossed his arms "Seriously?" 

Eventually Derek had to get down. He reached near the boy who seemed to be in deep thoughts "What are you thinking Sherlock?"

Stiles frowned looking up "Are you drunk?" 

"What? No!" 

"My name is Stiles not Sherlock" 

Derek rolled his eyes and hauled Stiles up who stumbled at his side, head lolling right and left languidly "My name is Stiles" he repeated almost losing his foot again

"C'mon Stiles" Derek grunted at the weight "You might look thin but you're not exactly lightweight. I need you to help me here. I'm not going to carry you all the way up" 

"But you're so strong" Stiles slurred supportively "I mean really strong. I'm barely helping. Way to go wolfy!" 

"This isn't a contest!" snapped Derek in irritation "I don't need you to cheer" 

"Derek! Derek! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" Stiles cheered loudly in a broken song and Derek placed a finger on his lips and hissed "Ssshh! I said no cheer" 

Stiles pouted kissing the finger and Derek jerked his hand back "I was just trying to help" he shrugged

Derek huffed out a breath and scooped the boy in his arms, bottle fell from Stiles's hand but he didn't care "Don't blame me if I drop you on the way" Stiles tightened his hold on Derek's neck and giggled "Then we'll fall together" 

Derek proceeded to carry Stiles back to his loft, almost dropping him twice on the way. Kicking the door open, he lowered the boy who swayed and fell forward with a yelp right on top of him, knocking them down on the floor

"Ooof!" Derek rubbed at the back of his head where he hit the floor while Stiles laid his head on his chest snuggling closer "Hmm..so soft...softy Derek" 

As much as Derek was enjoying the closeness, he forced himself to think straight "Get off Stiles. What are you doing?" 

Stiles rolled off Derek and sat next to him. He pointed a finger at his chest "Do you have anything to drink. Anything with alcohol?" 

Derek sat upright and frowned "I think you had enough for today. Stiles pouted crossing his arms "Meany weany wolfy" 

"What are you doing here Stiles? Scott said you had a date and that's why you didn't even show in today's meeting" Derek asked softly trying to hide his hurt look

Stiles's face fell and he shook his head "No more dates" he sniffed back his tears "He... he broke up with me" 

"What?" Derek let out a low growl. He couldn't believe a person even existed in the world who didn't like Stiles. How could anyone not like kind, caring, cute bundle of energy and hot guy like Stiles. He wished to break the guy's nose who broke Stiles's heart "Let's sit on the couch and talk"

Derek got up and reached down to pull Stiles up but the boy went limp with a groan. The werewolf sighed in frustration "Hey I know you're awake! Stop with the dramatics and offer a little help" 

"Offer a litte sympathy" Stiles looked up with one eye "I just got dumped and I'm drunk" 

Derek literally dragged Stiles to his couch who plopped down with a sigh "It was all so sudden" he started talking "I mean he just ended it" 

"Why?" 

Stiles shrugged "He thinks I'm in love with someone else and I behave like an alien around him...and ..and I talk about someone all the time so he broke up with me" 

Derek leaned forward, curiosity growing "Who do you talk so much about?" 

"Hey can I crash in here for tonight. Don't want Daddy to see me drunk" said Stiles and whispered "He's kinda strict" 

"Yeah..umm.. okay" Derek was disappointed that he didn't get to hear the person's name who Stiles kept talking about on his date. He brought a pillow and a blanket and handed it to Stiles "Good night" 

Stiles took the blanket and pillow with a smile "Thank you" he set them down and frowned slightly "Hey Derek" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I tell you a secret. It's really important" Stiles looked as serious as he could in his drunken state. Derek nodded with a confused expression "What?" 

"Come closer" Stiles whispered again wriggling his second finger 

Derek gave a exasperated sigh and bend down closer to Stiles "Yes?" 

Stiles leaned up until their faces were inches apart "He was right... I do love someone else"

Before Derek could ask again 'who' Stiles gripped his collar and smashed their lips together. It was not a gentle kiss, more like filled with want and demand. Derek made a surprise sound at the back of his throat before cupping Stiles's neck and deepening the kiss...

...only because he noticed something

...realised something 

Derek pulled away panting and gazed into Stiles's eyes "There was no date" the way he said, it was more like a statement not a question

Stiles lowered his eyes and spoke quietly "No" 

Derek raised his eyebrows "And you're not drunk either" 

Stiles scratched at the back of his head "Umm.. No? How did you know?" 

"Your mouth tastes like mixed fruit cocktail" Derek smirked running a tongue on his lips 

Stiles blushed "Actually you're wrong.. wanna try again to see what I had?" 

"Thought you'd never ask" Derek smiled and closed the distance between their lips. It took more than twenty kisses for him to know that Stiles actually had mixed fruit cocktail in the first place. This adorable sneaky brat was going to be death of him.

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
